1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid display panel driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid display panel driving method to drive a plurality of pixels of a liquid display panel driver circuit in a frame period.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most important photoelectric industry over these years. It is a well known fact that an LCD that displays a fixed pattern during a long period of time, e.g. a display that spends long periods in standby mode (such as a phone display), will suffer from image retention, i.e. the standby image will appear as a ghost image when the display is switched into active mode, and a new screen is displayed. Thus, the polarity of the voltage of each pixel is inverted for each frame in order to prevent the image retention. The liquid crystal display driving circuit has to continuously charge and discharge the pixel to provide the correct data voltage to each pixel with the correct polarity. Therefore, the speed of the charging and discharging activities determines the speed of the polarity-switching activity, and the voltage target level of the charging and discharging activities determines the power the polarity-switching activity dissipates.
Accordingly, what is needed is a liquid display panel driving method to perform fast polarity-switching activity with lower power dissipation. The present invention addresses such a need.